The present invention refers to a sealed bearing incorporating an inner race ring with an inner race, an outer race ring with an outer race, a row of elongated rollers provided between and engaging the races, whereby the races and the rollers have curved longitudinal section profiles and which rollers, without obstruction from annular flanges at the races, are axially moveable between the races relative thereto for allowing mutual misalignment of the races, and sealing members for sealing off the space between the inner race ring and the outer race ring.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a sealed bearing, wherein the increase of the overall width of the bearing required for the sealing arrangement is kept as small as possible.
Another purpose of the invention is to try to maintain the sealing capacity of the sealing member in as far as possible upon axial displacement between the inner race ring and outer race ring, and upon misalignment of the inner race ring relative to the outer race ring.